Tori Fixes Beck and Jade
Tori Fixes Beck and Jade (also known as Tori Saves Beck and Jade) is the 6th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 53rd episode overall. Plot Meredith wants to hang out with Beck, but he is hesitant because he doesn't want to make Jade jealous. Tori and André try to help by getting Jade a date to even out the playing field. No one will ask her out, so they pay a guy named Gilbert to do it. When he tries, he gets too scared, breaks down, and admits that he was paid to ask her out. Jade is furious and confronts Tori and André. When they explain they were only trying to help Beck go out with Meredith, she says he can date whoever he wants, despite almost losing her temper when she finds out Beck wants to go on a date with Meredith. When she calms down, she lets Beck enjoy Meredith's cupcakes. Beck takes Meredith to the Full Moon Jam, but as the date progresses, he gets annoyed as she agrees with everything he says. He realizes he prefers a girl who fights back and can challenge him, like Jade. After Jade sings her song, You Don't Know Me, Beck joins her on stage, where he admits that he's missed her and they kiss, becoming a couple once again. Subplot Robbie brings his sister's butterfly to school, and after Cat begs him to show her the butterfly by flirting with him, he finally agrees. The butterfly escapes after it is released and flies into Cat's left ear. They spend the rest of the day trying to get the butterfly out of her ear, until André's grandmother screams in Cat's ear, making the butterfly fly out of her right ear. Quotes Tori: There's gotta be some guy who'll ask out Jade. Sinjin: Not that I was listening behind the door, but I'm currently between girlfriends. Tori: ''' (awkwardly pushes the door closed) '''Tori: So, your plan is to spend the rest of your life being scared of Jade? Beck: (scoffs) That's not my only plan... Someday I'd like to plant a vegetable garden. Jade: Okay, that sounds horrible. I can't hear myself in the monitor, turn me up a little. Sinjin: Sure, I would love to turn you up a little. *laughs* Jade: Just turn my voice up, you MOP-HEADED FREAK! Tori: Come onnn... André: No no no no no no, de no-no-no. Tori: So you'll do it? André: I am not going to ask out Jade on a date. Tori: Just one little date next week? André: No. Tori: But... André: Nyooooooo. Tori: Come on, if you take Jade out on a date, it'll show other guys, and then more guys will ask her out and Beck won't feel so bad about going out with Meredith. André: How about I ask out Meredith, and Beck just buys himself a hamster or something? Tori: But don't you remember last year? You had a crush on Jade and you really liked her. André: And when I was three, I really liked my dinosaur underpants. Things change. Tori: But Jade can be so much fun. Jade: (to props man) NOT NOW! Tori: This is hopeless. André: Mhm. The only way to get a guy to ask out Jade... is if you pay him. Tori: Pay him? Like.... money? André: I'm talking about money. Jade: SINJIN!! Fix this monitor before I make a necklace out of your EARS!! André: A lot of money... Jade: (angrily) You paid a guy to ask me out?! Tori: Run away! (runs away with André) Gilbert: My name is Gilbert. Jade: So? Gilbert: Oh my God. Gilbert: I-I really like your shoes. Jade: I really hate these shoes. They're ugly, and they hurt my feet. Gilbert: Well, then why do you wear them? Jade: 'Cause I like to punish myself. Gilbert: Well, I-I think you look really nice today. Jade: Oh, so yesterday I looked gross? Gilbert: No, no, no-no. I just meant th- Jade: That I usually look disgusting, but today I got lucky? Gilbert: No, not at all, I just... (turns to Tori and André hiding around the corner) Oh forget it, I'm not asking her out. You can keep your money! Beck: I've missed you. Jade: So what you gonna do about it? (Beck leans in and kisses Jade) Jade: (picks up toilet paper) I ought to take this and kill you both with it! Tori: How could you kill us with toilet paper? Beck: Put it down! Put it. Down! Trina: (to Charlotte Harris) Will you quit screaming!?!?! Charlotte Harris: What did you say to me!?!?! Trina: Quit screaming!!! Charlotte: Are you tryin' to scream louder than me!?! Trina: I AM SCREAMING LOUDER THAN YOU!!! Charlotte: OH NO YOU DON'T!!! Trina: OH YEAH I DO!!! Charlotte: NO!!! OH, DON'T YOU EVEN TRY!!! I'VE BEEN SCREAMIN' FOR 53 YEARS!!! Trina: YOU THINK YOU CAN OUT SCREAM ME?!!! I AM A SINGER, I CAN SCREAM LOUDER THAN YOU!!! André: I got dragged into this. Tori: See we thought... André: You thought... Tori: We thought.... that if you were asked out by a guy, you'd be okay if Beck asked out a girl. Jade: Oh my god! How many times do I have to say it, I don't care who you date! We broke up, ask out any girl you want. Tori: See I said you should have just asked out Meredith! Jade: MEREDITH?! (André takes all the rolls of toilet paper off the shelves) Beck: Jade... Jade: Oh, I knew it! I knew it two years ago when you were in that awful play with her! André: I think I wrote that play. Jade: You know what? I don't care. Go out with Meredith...enjoy her cupcakes. André: How can she kill you with...? (holds up toilet paper) Beck: Yeah, I should have told you. This is a bad place to hide from Jade. Beck: Yeah! Frank's Cupcakes! Tori: Ooh! They're good! André: Yeah. They make some legit cupcakes. Charlotte Harris: (on a cellphone) André! It's an emergency! André! André: Gra-Grandma! Charlotte Harris: André! Beck: Take it off speakerphone. André: It's not on speakerphone. Charlotte Harris: André! There's a tree in my living room! And somebody stole my ceiling! André: Grandma, you're in the backyard. Charlotte Harris: OH! André: See, you gotta stop doing this... Charlotte Harris: AHAHAHAHA! Meredith: So. Who's your favourite teacher in this whole school? Beck: Easy, Sikowitz. Meredith: Yeah. He's my fav, too. Beck: (sarcastically) I'm shocked. Meredith: I'm shocked, too! Beck: Are, are you just going to agree with everything I say? Meredith: Do you want me to agree with everything you say? Beck: No. Meredith: Then, no. Trivia *An interview with Liz Gillies confirmed that the episode would air on December 1st. *Britney Bailey, who played Meredith, first tweeted that the episode would air November 2nd, but later corrected herself and wrote November 3rd. Due to rescheduling, the episode finally landed on the air date of December 1. This episode was scheduled to air November 3, 2012, but was rescheduled at the last minute along with Cell Block and a few other episodes. *This is the first episode title of the series to feature the names of three characters. Coincidentally, they have all shared two-name titles with one another (Beck Falls for Tori, Tori & Jade's Play Date, and Jade Dumps Beck). *This is the fourth Borade plot in this series with their names in episode titles with Jade Dumps Beck, Tori Goes Platinum and Tori Tortures Teacher.) *This is the 9th time Tori's name was used in an episode title ( Tori Tortures Teacher, Beck Falls for Tori, Tori & Jade's Play Date, Tori Goes Platinum, A Christmas Tori, Tori the Zombie, Tori Gets Stuck, and Driving Tori Crazy), the 4th time Jade's name has been used (Jade Gets Crushed, Jade Dumps Beck, and Tori & Jade's Play Date,) and the 4th time Beck's name has been used (Beck Falls for Tori, Jade Dumps Beck, and Beck's Big Break.) *This is the second time Jade's and Beck's names are used in the episode name, after Jade Dumps Beck. *This is the second time Tori's and Beck's names are used in the episode name, after Beck Falls for Tori. *This is the second time Tori's and Jade's names are used in the same episode name, after Tori and Jade's Playdate. *Right before this episode was filmed, Dan tweeted that the script would make a certain group of fans very happy. *There were two guest stars in this episode: Kellen Hughes McGee as Georgie and Cymphonique Miller's brother, Veno Miller. *Britney Bailey's guest-starred as Meredith.Britney Bailey in Victorious *During production, this episode's name was briefly changed to "Tori Saves Beck and Jade" before it was changed back to "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade" for unknown reasons. *Drew Baker guest-starred as an extra, as revealed in a tweet and on IMDb. *Jade sang a song called You Don't Know Me, that Liz wrote herself. *This is the third episode where Jade sings a solo; the first two being Jade Gets Crushed and Tori Goes Platinum. This is the only episode where her solo is of a full length. *Two scenes in the new Victorious intro are from this episode: **Jade dropping from the ceiling in the janitor's closet. **Robbie walking along with a banana in Cat's ear. *This is the 2nd time there is a Full Moon Jam event in the series. The first time was in Beggin' on Your Knees. **Because of this, it could be implied that this episode takes place approximately a year after Beggin' on Your Knees. *This is the first time that Andre's grandmother interacts with Robbie, Trina, Cat, and other people. *As of this episode, Jade is the only main character Charlotte has never interacted with. *Jade is the 3rd character in Victorious to have a full solo, the first two being Tori and Robbie. *This is the first appearance of Charlotte Harris in Season 4. *This is the fourth time that Rex is absent in Season 4. The first three times were Wanko's Warehouse, The Hambone King, and Opposite Date. *Cat and Robbie only interact with Sinjin and André's Grandmother, and never directly interact with any of the other main characters, although Tori mentions Cat in a TheSlap update and at the end of the episode. *This is the second time Tori brought Beck and Jade back together (indirectly though), the first time being in Jade Dumps Beck. *Tori remembers the crush André had on Jade in Jade Gets Crushed. *Trina wears the same outfit she did in Wanko's Warehouse. *As seen in this episode, almost all guys at Hollywood Arts are afraid to ask Jade out. *The Victorious cast had a late-night shoot for this episode (and more specifically, the scenes at the Full Moon Jam) on May 4, 2012. *Both times Jade and Beck went back together, they end the episode with a kiss. *Jade is the one to get back together with Beck in both this and Jade Dumps Beck. *'Ending Tagline:' "No, I don't want to see that thing again, put it away!" - Cat Goofs *Despite the episode's title, Tori wasn't trying to bring Beck and Jade back together. **Or maybe the title is called that because Tori might have wanted to stop Jade from getting angry at Beck when he wanted to go out with Meredith, which she wanted to 'fix'. **Or possibly because by encouraging Beck to date Meredith, she made him realize why he missed Jade and thus was the proximate, if unintentional, cause of why they got back together. *As Jade chases Tori and André up the second flight of stairs, she is seen to trip over the top step. *It is impossible for a butterfly to fit into a human ear, let alone stay in there for over an hour. *It is also impossible for a butterfly to go through one ear and out the other without leaving Cat's body. **This might not be a goof as Robbie recognizes that this is weird, and Cat declares it a 'Miracle!' *Jade would have experienced ground shock if she jumped off that height, but no sign of ground shock is shown in the episode. *In Beggin' on Your Knees, Sikowitz did not take the Full Moon Jam last year and it is unknown how he is taking the Full Moon Jam when he is not a music teacher. *At the end, Beck moves from the audience to the stage in about 3 seconds. *When Beck was kissing Jade, Meredith is seen in the audience cheering as well. *When Robbie tells Cat to take her head out of the butterfly motel, in the background you hear André's grandmother say "you blew it up. that's my grandson" but she already said that. *Beck states that no boy at Hollywood Arts asks Jade out because she is terrifying, yet he laughed when André said he was scared of Jade in Jade Gets Crushed. However, it is possible that seeing Jade outside their relationship has made him see her in a different light; namely, one where boys turn and run from a simple glare. Running Gags *Cat screaming and slapping her ear violently whenever the butterfly flaps its wings inside. *Guys running away scared as Jade walks by them. Photo Gallery Video Gallery HD *NEW* Victorious "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade" - Official Promo-1|1st Promo HD Tori Fixes Beck & Jade sneak peek-1354221322|Sneek Peek 1 You Don't Know Me Liz Gillies Victorious performance|You Don't Know Me & Bade Kiss Victorious - Tori Fixes Beck and Jade (Part 1)|Part 1 Victorious - Tori Fixes Beck and Jade (Part 2)|Part 2 Reception As an episode based around one of the more hotly debated ships, this episode inevitably drew a mixed reception. While the Bade shippers loved their ship getting back together, those that shipped Beck and Jade with others felt that it represented a wasted opportunity to take Beck and Jade to new places. What everyone agreed was a low point, however, was the highly abrupt, almost forced, resolution. References 406 406 406 06 Category:Episodes about Jade Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Beck